


【卡带】信息素的味道

by Ynori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynori/pseuds/Ynori
Summary: *我流abo的bo，B卡O堍，与原作时间线无关*“低速开车，没有驾照，污言废语，肇事逃逸”*有聊胜于无的道具play*谨慎避雷！！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 19





	【卡带】信息素的味道

**Author's Note:**

> 问omega信息素味道就是耍流氓  
> 做是做了，喜欢是不会说的，别扭的成年人

带土在发情。

卡卡西进到屋子里的一瞬间就根据情况迅速做出了判断。

扔了一地的衣服，紧紧关着的门房，空了的抑制剂，湿透的内裤。

卡卡西一边想着下次要告诉带土至少记得给自己留条底裤一边敲响房门，“是我。”

房间里传来跌跌撞撞的声音，门被打开，一脸潮红喘着粗气的带土顶着湿透的短发出现在卡卡西的面前。他一把将卡卡西拉进房间，用力且急切地把人抵在门板上嫌弃地扯下那张碍事的面罩就狠狠吻了上去，像个野兽一样用牙齿胡乱地东啃西咬，另一只手则轻车熟路地向下摸向卡卡西的裤裆。

卡卡西配合地放松身体去安抚带土燥动的情绪，眼睛余光瞥见自己的衣服被乱七八糟地从衣柜里扯出来像筑巢似得堆在床上，留下的空隙刚好够带土躺进去。床上的衣服早就因为沾满带土发情期的体液而变得又黏又湿，就连他现在身上穿着的这件也没能幸免于难，已经被带土的口水和汗水蹭得湿了大半。

“你发情了几天？”趁着换气的空档，卡卡西问带土。

“今天是第三天。”带土又亲上来，模糊回答道。

算是意料之中的答案。卡卡西摸上带土的后颈，稍微用了点力掐住带土的脖子扯开了距离。带土要害被擒，处在发情期的身体又酸软无力连反抗的力气都拿不出来，只能干瞪着卡卡西不满地发问：“你出去一趟变阳痿？怎么老子摸你都没反应？“

卡卡西没搭理带土，提着带土的脖子把人往床上一扔。带土摔进卡卡西的衣服堆里，熟悉的气味让他的身体痉挛着不断分泌渴求的爱液，一股一股地从穴口溢出。

带土发出了一声难耐的喘息，他转过身把脸埋进卡卡西的贴身打底黑衣里——这是他特地拿来放在离自己最近的地方的。带土向上高高地撅起自己的屁股，做出明示意味十足的邀请，显然他现在只希望卡卡西能够赶快把他的老二插进来。

卡卡西的手指摸上带土的后穴，那里又热又软，omega自动分泌的粘稠体液已经多到足够去承受一场疯狂粗暴的性爱。淫秽的蜜津从大腿根顺着健壮的腿部肌肉一路蜿蜒下滑，一览无余地将omega渴望交配受孕的欲望暴露出来。

可惜卡卡西是个无法标记omega的beta。

“啊！什么…？”猝不及防且意料之外的震动让带土惊叫出声，他抵抗着体内的快感勉强转头去看。只见卡卡西手里拿着三个跳蛋，正往他体内塞第二个，而第一个正在他的屁眼里大力跳跃彰显着不容忽视的存在感。细微的电流接连不停地刺激着敏感的肉壁，让带土恼怒地想骂人：“你他妈…！”

脏话被突然压往敏感点的跳蛋打断，带土条件反射地夹紧了自己的屁眼。跳蛋被层层叠叠压上来的软肉包裹住，酥麻的快感顺着皱壁粘膜直传大脑，乳白色的前列腺液不断从玲口流出，因充血膨胀而高高翘起的阴茎只是被带土用手来回撸动了几下就迅速解放了出来。

把手上沾着的精液往身边放着的卡卡西的外套上一抹，带土软着腰伸手想要把屁股里的跳蛋掏出来，没想到卡卡西却突然一下子把震动调到了最大档。

处在不应期的身体格外脆弱敏感，带土的喊叫被他自己掐灭在嗓子眼里。四个跳蛋一起在体内大力弹跳带来的不光是爽，更多的是麻。带土觉得自己的屁股都快被震麻了，也没搞懂卡卡西怎么突然在他身上玩起情趣用品。但处在发情期的身体弱得不像话，轻微的快感就能让它食髓知味缴械投降，更何况如此强烈的刺激。哪怕刚刚才射过一次，如浪般翻涌而上的剧烈快感还是很快把带土送上了第二轮的高潮，间隔甚至不到三分钟。

带土这下是彻底被惹火了，他用力调动括约肌将体内的跳蛋一个个排出体外，在卡卡西看来这过程简直像是在产卵。从带土屁股里掉出的四个跳蛋接连嗡嗡地落在床单上，尽职尽责地继续运作着。

“老子需要你用这种东西操我让我射？”

虽然有爽到但不想承认甚至感觉被侮辱了的带土拽住卡卡西的衣领，一个使力翻身骑到卡卡西的身上，眼睛仿佛实质性地在喷火，“你他妈是真萎了！？”

“我是在教你如何在我不在的时候正确处理性欲。”卡卡西一本正经地解释，“你不能每次都硬撑着等我回来操你。”

带土最讨厌作古正经说教的卡卡西，好像光用说的他就会听他的一样。

大量服用抑制剂压抑发情期必然会导致如今药物几乎不起作用的机体抗药性。更麻烦的是反弹造成的生理周期紊乱，这让带土的发情期像个不定时的炸弹，不知道什么时候就会被引爆。

像这次卡卡西在外执行任务无法及时赶回来的情况已经不是第一次了。

作为beta的卡卡西无法标记带土，这意味着卡卡西不能通过成番去感知带土是否处在发情期。一个没被标记过的成年omega在失去抑制剂的情况下很难独自熬过发情期，最坏的情况是完全被本能支配的身体会让这个omega在最后乞求随便一个什么alpha来操他、标记他、甚至操进他的生殖腔让他怀孕。

“老子一个能打一百个垃圾alpha，敢上我就让他们试试。”带土一把夺走卡卡西手里的遥控器怏怏地关掉了跳蛋，心里充满被卡卡西小瞧的窝火，“这些东西都没你的味道，除非你亲自用过一遍，否则别放进来第二次。“

“我不需要用到它们。”卡卡西举起双手做投降状，试图继续劝说带土，“你明明也很爽，都射了两次。”

“闭嘴垃圾！”带土恼羞成怒，“老子他妈的是想和你的鸡巴做爱，不是和跳蛋！”

作为一个发情了三天的omega还能够保留理智地在床上和卡卡西扯皮斗嘴，而没有毫不犹豫地去强奸他的鸡巴，换成其他omega做得到吗？

于是带土决定要像个正常的omega一样，扒了卡卡西的裤子替他的主人把他的鸡巴放进该放的地方。

卡卡西的阴茎刚从内裤中探出头来就被带土迫不及待地用后穴一次性吃进体内，碾过凸起的前列腺往体内更深的地方挤压。带土眯起眼睛细细感知进入体内的存在，奖励性地给了卡卡西一个吻后便开始上下摆动腰部吞吐炙热的肉棒，起伏动作间被填满的喘息逐渐染上迷乱的热潮。

“唔…果然还是…这个…最好…”

卡卡西受宠若惊地睁大眼，连带着下身的阴茎也在带土体内又涨大一圈。他买回这些情趣用品的目的一是为了方便带土能自己缓解发情症状，二也是想要更好地促进和谐性生活。毕竟beta的性器无论是粗度、长度还是持久力都要比alpha弱上不少，精囊也不例外。有限的射精次数、量少的精液和无法成结的生理构造使得beta无法真正满足一个omega的生理需求，他甚至没有办法操到带土深处的生殖腔，最多只能在腔口磨蹭撞击。

因此他从来没想过带土竟然会这么钟意他的老二。

要知道有一根带着突起颗粒的假阳具还在他裤子口袋里安静呆着呢，虽然如果他现在敢拿出来一定会连人带物一起被宇智波引以为傲的火遁毁尸灭迹到连渣都找不到。

事实上他们一个beta一个omega会像现在这样做爱也是因为带土在第一次发情期来临的时候跑到他家红着眼问他要不要做，红着的眼是写轮眼。

卡卡西说带土你最好找个alpha，被带土在肚子上揍了一拳，理由是他不愿意被alpha标记。

那么我还有什么借口拒绝他呢？卡卡西望着天花板想。

第一次发情的带土看起来糟糕透了，逼红的眼眶里满满都是强撑着的倔强，羞耻又无措地面对来势汹汹的生理反应，整个人像是从水里捞出来的小狗一样颤抖着不安着。雌伏的本能正在不断摧毁他的理智，卡卡西看见了带土裤子前端惹人遐想的深色水渍，立刻心照不宣地猜到了后面相同的情况，甚至可能还会更糟。

亲上来或者说是撞上来的一瞬间，带土的牙齿磕破了卡卡西的嘴唇，心脏在胸腔小鹿乱撞的同时也让他们拥有了一个铁腥味的初吻。插入的时候带土没想到自己会哭，他只想让卡卡西的阴茎快点插进来堵住不断淌水的洞，却没想到竟然会这么痛。多亏omega适合做爱的生理构造才能让缺少足够润滑的性交继续下去。

白纸一张的带土哪里懂什么叫做爱，只觉得自己的屁股很痛又很痒，前面的鸡鸡更是翘得老高。他下意识逃避陌生又汹涌的快感，却被卡卡西紧紧地压在地上无法动弹，他的身体蜷缩哽咽着软得一塌糊涂，水也流得一塌糊涂。交合的水声啪啪地回荡在房间里，夹杂着卡卡西低沉的喘息声让带土羞得抬手挡住眼睛不敢去看卡卡西，反而让听觉和触觉变得更加敏锐。

带土能够感觉到卡卡西的动作包括那根在自己体内搅动进出的阴茎，有汗从卡卡西的身上滴落到他的身上，当卡卡西的阴茎捅开生殖腔的外缘时，带土哽咽着射了出来。

尽管他之前甚至都不知道自己的体内还藏着这个器官，但卡卡西顶上来的瞬间他就明白了，这就是omega怀孕生育的地方，如果是一个alpha的巨物嵌进来成结标记然后用大量的精液将这里灌满的话。

他的腹部一颤一颤地痉挛抖动，像是为某个不存在的未来欢欣雀跃地准备就绪，带土渐渐涌上一阵心理性的反胃。他想起课本上提到的alpha与omega之间的连结、成番、孕育、命运，当一个omega发情的时候，他散发的信息素会帮他找到属于他的alpha。

见鬼的三种性别，好像在他分化成omega的那一刻就被打上了alpha的烙印，注定要被一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的家伙在后颈的腺体上咬上一口。

带土压下卡卡西的脖子，抬头接了他们之间的第二个吻。卡卡西是个beta，但这不是他在发情期找上门来被卡卡西操的唯一理由，分开的时候他伸出舌头舔了舔卡卡西嘴唇上被自己磕破的伤口。

卡卡西在带土嘴唇压上来的一瞬间，很想知道带土的信息素是什么味道的。当卡卡西最终射在带土体内的时候，他想起beta没有信息素，beta也闻不到信息素。

卡卡西回过神来看着骑在自己身上不断喘息运动的带土，匀称的肌肉覆在青年清癯的骨架上，从薄唇泄出来的声音性感喑哑，像是粗糙的纸张摩擦过的低沉，生出催情的呢喃。

卡卡西的嘴唇无声动了两下。他想说你知道我闻不到信息素所以不会被omega影响而发情，我在操你纯粹是因为我想这么做，出口的话却变成了，“下次别把衣服丢外面地上。”

“哈？”带土不满地皱眉，“衣服明明都是我在洗吧？”

“那也不行。”卡卡西握住带土的腰狠狠撞进深处，让带土爽得绷紧了脚趾。

“你…他妈…发个情试…试试…那布料磨…磨得我胸…超痛…！”带土咬牙在卡卡西耳边说道，高高挺立的乳头暗示性地在卡卡西的胸上磨蹭。

omega无论男女乳头下都埋藏着大量的乳腺以供产后乳汁的生成喂养，因此发情期时带土的乳头总是会变得格外肿胀，衣物的轻微摩擦都能激起针刺般的不适感。

卡卡西斜眼看了一眼床边角落被冷落抛弃的跳蛋，思索着下次将它们用在带土乳头上的可行性。

仿佛察觉到了卡卡西的坏心思，带土突然低头用力在卡卡西的乳头上咬了一口。血珠从破裂的毛细血管流出皮肤又被带土用舌头卷走，带土愉悦地哼了一声，“替你模拟一下我的感受，现在我们一样了。”

卡卡西翻身将带土压到身下。他用嘴含住带土的乳头吮吸，用舌头舔过敏感的肉球，用牙齿轻咬厮磨，让带土的整个胸部都漫上色情的粉红色。卡卡西压低声音在带土耳边说道：“这才叫一样。”

带土抬腿想踢卡卡西一脚，反而被有所准备的卡卡西抓住了大腿使力分得更开。卡卡西摆动腰部狠劲大力操干着，让带土很快就无暇分神，只能在最后随便拿过手边一件卡卡西的衣服咬在嘴里堵住呻吟，身体随着卡卡西的动作起伏摇晃。

来回冲撞几十下后，带土哆嗦着被操射了，痉挛的内壁不久也餍足地得到期待已久的精液的光临。

卡卡西抽出暂时软下去的阴茎，omega的发情期还没有过去，他们还有好几天需要赖在床上继续做爱。

也许他们之后可以试试在浴室里做一次，卡卡西想。那样清洁起来更容易，他还可以顺便把自己的衣服都丢进洗衣机里。

卡卡西摸上带土湿漉漉的头发，刺刺的感觉让他手心发痒。他亲了亲带土因为缺水而干燥起皮的嘴唇，轻声问：“你的信息素是什么味道？”


End file.
